villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelic Smile
"Angelic Smile" (Tenshi no Smile) is the ninth ending theme of the anime Akuma no Riddle. The song from the perspective of Isuke Inukai and how she plans to kill Haru to obtain the money she wants to get her adoptive parents a beach in the Caribbean while also mentioning how she has another individual she wants to make one day smile. It is performed by Isuke's voice actress Azumi Asakura. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Chuutohanpa na yatsu nigenno ima da yo Oteire nyuunen na yaiba ni wa goyoujin Uinku hitotsu shite mi mo kokoro mo zenbu Motte kareta n’ da ne ookisugiru daishou Ikkakusenkin kurai ga watashi ni wa hamaru yo Itsuka itsuka risou doori no asu ni nareba Watashi ni datte waratte hoshii dareka ga iru no Zero ka hyaku ka bukiyou na yarikata datte Soredemo ii to ima wa omoeru you ni natta no Dakara tenshi no sumairu Dare ga kimechatta no tsumannai ruuru  Yabuttara batsu geemu sokontoko mukanke Nandemo ari no hou ga zutto omoshiroi Toriaezu tanoshimu sou sore ga watashi ryuu Buttsuke honban kurai ga angai to ikeru yo Motto motto igokochi ii mainichi ga ii jan'  Jama na mono wa hora hayaku katadzuke chao Shiro ka kuro ka shosen sonna mon nanda kedo Gomen ne kimi ni sentakushi wa junbi shitenai  Ageru tenshi no sumairu Itsuka itsuka risou doori no asu ni nareba Watashi ni datte waratte hoshii dareka ga iru no  Zero ka hyaku ka bukiyou na yarikata datte Soredemo ii to ima wa omoeru you ni natta no  Shiro ka kuro ka shosen sonna mon nanda kedo Gomen ne kimi ni sentakushi wa junbi shitenai Ageru tenshi no sumairu Tenshi ni sumairu |-|English (Full)= You half-asser, now's you chance to run away Beware the carefully-tended blades One wink, and body and soul, it all Got taken away, huh? Too great a price Get-rich-quick, that's more my speed Someday, someday, if that ideal tomorrow comes Even I have someone that I want to see smile All or nothing, it's not an elegant way But I'm able to feel that's okay Hence the angelic smile Who decided on these boring rules? If I break them, there’s a punishment game, regardless of that place Anything goes for this person, that’s always interesting In any case, I’ll have fun–yeah, that’s the way I do things I land a hit–this game’s turning out to be better than expected More and more, being nice and comfortable every day’s not a bad thing, right? The things that stand my way, look, I’ll take care of them quickly White or black, that’s what it is after all, but Sorry, you’re not prepared to make that choice I’ll give you an angelic smile Someday, someday, if that ideal tomorrow comes Even I have someone that I want to see smile All or nothing, it's not an elegant way But I'm able to feel that's okay White or black, that’s what it is after all, but Sorry, you’re not prepared to make that choice I’ll give you an angelic smile The angelic smile |-| Japanese (TV Size)= Chuutohanpa na yatsu nigenno ima da yo Oteire nyuunen na yaiba ni wa goyoujin Uinku hitotsu shite mi mo kokoro mo zenbu Motte kareta n’ da ne ookisugiru daishou Ikkakusenkin kurai ga watashi ni wa hamaru yo Itsuka itsuka risou doori no asu ni nareba  Watashi ni datte waratte hoshii dareka ga iru no Zero ka hyaku ka bukiyou na yarikata datte Soredemo ii to ima wa omoeru you ni natta no Dakara tenshi no sumairu |-|English (TV Size)= You half-asser, now's you chance to run away Beware the carefully-tended blades One wink, and body and soul, it all Got taken away, huh? Too great a price Get-rich-quick, that's more my speed Someday, someday, if that ideal tomorrow comes Even I have someone that I want to see smile All or nothing, it's not an elegant way But I'm able to feel that's okay Hence the angelic smile Video Riddle Story of Devil - Official 9th Ending - Tenshi no Smile (Isuke Inukai)|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos Category:Television Songs